


Time is Irrelevant

by alexpenkala, AshesInTheCloset, orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/pseuds/alexpenkala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesInTheCloset/pseuds/AshesInTheCloset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 1944, the angel Gabriel goes under a human alias, Warren "Skip" Muck. He befriends Donald Malarkey and Alex Penkala. During the battle of Bastogne he witnessed his best friend Alex's death and he cannot stand the pain so he faked his death- his human death- and disappeared for many years.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there, some of you may know me as the archangel Gabriel, others may know me as a soldier named "Skip" or Muck. But enough of who I am, I have something I need to get off my chest here, I did something I deeply regret- I can't forgive myself- but here we go. 

\--- 

"What do you think, Penk?" Muck asked while he poked at the snow, "Once we're back in the states we should hit the beach!" 

"Mucky," the other man sighed, "I have better things to do then-" he was quickly interrupted by the sound of yelling and something flying through the air. "GET DOWN!!!" Muck and Penkala ducked down in their foxhole as the trees around them exploded. 

Left and right men were scurrying to their foxholes frantically, some falling here and there, Muck and Penkala watched in horror as some bodies fell lifeless on the snow. This was war and it was consuming everything that these men ever loved, "Hey," Muck looked out on the horizon, "Is that Luz?" 

"It is!" Penkala responded quickly, "Luz!" 

"Luz over here!" 

"Quickly!" As the two friends beckoned their friend over to their foxhole for safety, a shell went off behind them and shattered the two trees behind them as well. The shrapnel and force of the blast instantly killed the two soldiers as their friend George Luz watched in horror. "NO!" Luz cried before he scurried away to another foxhole... 

Skip opened his eyes only to see his best friend, Alex, a bloody mess besides him. His heart stopped, he checked for a pulse in his friend but nothing, it hurt so much. Muck couldn't save him, he had to do what was best. Cease existing... 

\--- 

"Gabriel!" Sam called out, causing the angel to jump in his seat, "Are you even listening to me dude?" 

"Sorry," Gabe apologized politely, "Got sidetracked there Sammy!" 

"Yeah, whatever."


	2. Survivors

Gabe sat cross legged on the table while Sam explained the plan to save Jack and Mary, Gabe wondered where the other lumberjack was, "Where's Mr. Brightside?" Gabe squeaked, "Shouldn't he be here too?" 

"He's..." Sam had a look of 'oh shit' plastered on his face, "...He's around..." 

"Uh-huh..." Gabe hopped off the table, "I'm gonna be in my room-" 

"MY room." Sam corrected. 

"My room... aaaannnd take a nap. Sound good? Good! Later Sammy!" And with that the blonde angel disappeared leaving Sam in need for answers. 

\--- 

**Bastogne, 12/20/1944**

****

****

Skip was sitting in the middle of his two best friends, Donald Malarkey and Alex Penkala, the three of them were freezing their asses off in the snow. Skip wouldn't trade this moment with his two friends for _anything._

"Hey!" Malarkey's voice broke his thoughts, "These smell like my armpits!" The ginger laughed. 

"Hey, at least your armpits are warm!" Skip responded teasingly, Penkala looked like he was about to cry from laughing too hard. Oh how _Gabe_ wished to stay here forever. 

_knock knock_

"Gabe?!" It was Sam, "Gabe, c'mon let's go!" 

Gabe sighed before hopping off the bed and popping out the door, _go time_.


End file.
